Black or White?
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: "Hitam atau putih, mana yang kau sadari lebih dulu?"/ "Kau."/ Siapa yang akan mengira gombalan sederhana seperti itu bisa membuat Nara Ino tersipu malu?/ a very short fic, sekuel dari That Stupid Friend of Mine. Warning: SHIKAINO, gaje, pendek, dll. Hope u enjoy!


**Black or White?**

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

ShikaIno fic, a Sequel of **That Stupid Friend of Mine**.

Didedikasikan untuk my sister, **FlowerLadyP** dan kalian yang menginginkan sequel. Tapi aku belum bisa ngasih yang series buat mereka, so sorry

Warning: Crackpair, GAJE!, Shortfic, dll.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan gaya yang penuh keanggunan dan sedikit keangkuhan menuju seorang pria tinggi yang duduk di pojok meja di suatu kafe. Pria itu, memiliki mata hitam yang terbilang kecil ukurannya, mulut yang tak menampakkan lengkungan, dan rambut hitam yang diikat satu dan terlihat kaku. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas menampakkan rasa kantuk, tapi tatapan matanya berubah sedikit ketika melihat wanita berambut pirang itu duduk di depannya.

"Mari bicarakan beberapa hal, Shikamaru-san," kata wanita itu setelah duduk dan memanggil _waitress_.

Shikamaru mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit. "Hm. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ino-san."

Wanita bernama Ino itu memesan jus mangga tanpa gula, kemudian menatap ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasakan sedikit perasaan yang menyenangkan ketika melihat ke dalam mata biru yang dimiliki Ino. Warnanya biru, tidak seterang langit, namun bening seperti lautan. Dan, beruntunglah dia yang akan menghabiskan hidup sembari menatap kedua iris itu. Ya, mereka _telah menikah_. Bukan sebuah pernikahan yang disengaja atau yang seperti kebanyakan orang alami, mereka menikah karena kebodohan seorang pria yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. Choji lah yang seharusnya dinikahkan dengan Ino oleh orang tua mereka, tetapi di hari besar upacara pernikahan, pria itu melarikan diri dengan seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Dan entah bagaimana, Shikamaru mengorbankan dirinya untuk menikah menggantikan sahabat tercintanya.

Semuanya tidak bisa lebih konyol lagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua mereka ternyata saling mengenal saat masih muda, jadi pernikahan sampai hari ke-4 ini, belum ada pihak keluarga yang ingin membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Dan tentu saja Shikamaru dan Ino masih belum tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

"Jadi?" Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ino tidak memulai pembicaraan mereka, hanya menunggu hingga akhirnya pesanannya sampai. Ia mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan sendok, tidak repot untuk membuka bungkus sedotan yang disediakan, kemudian mengangkat dan meneguk sedikit, baru menatap Shikamaru.

"Jadi, sebelum kita tinggal bersama lusa, aku punya beberapa hal yang perlu didiskusikan." wanita itu membuka tas selempangnya yang terbuat dari kulit, mengeluarkan sebuah _notebook_ warna ungu dan pensil mekanik. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang menunggu dengan mengantuk.

Tanpa tatapan keraguan Ino bertanya, "Anjing atau kucing?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Ha?"

Ino merengut. "Anjing atau kucing?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Menghela napas, Shikamaru sadar wanita ini sedang menarik informasi mengenainya. "Anjing."

Bibir Ino berubah cemberut, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di _notebook_nya. "Teh atau kopi?"

_Apa kau serius?_ Shikamaru mengutarakannya dengan ekspresi wajah. Tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Kopi."

Ino tersenyum, kembali menuliskan sesuatu dalam _notebook_nya. Shikamaru mengamati dengan seksama. Ekspresi wanita ini 'terlalu' mudah dibaca, ia tersenyum ketika melihat ketidakcocokkan mereka, dan murung ketika ada persamaan. Mungkin sedang mencoba merajuk kepada ayahnya agar pernikahan mereka dibatalkan. Selagi pernikahan mereka _belum_ terdaftar.

"Gunung atau pantai?"

"Gunung."

"Musik melow atau enerjik?"

"Tidak keduanya."

Ino menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tapi tetap melanjutkan, "Olahraga atau makan?"

Tanpa menyembunyikan helaan napas bosan, Shikamaru menjawab, "Tidur." _Yeah_. Tidur adalah hal paling ia sukai di dunia. Tidur siang, tidur malam, berbaring-baring, bermalas-malasan. Ahh, rasanya ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuh ketimbang melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Toh, ujung-ujungnya akan sama saja, pernikahan mereka tidak akan batal. Mengingat orang tua mereka yang terlalu akrab, dan usia Ino yang sudah hampir menginjak 30 tahun.

"Pujian atau kejujuran?"

"_Mendokusei_."

"Ayah atau ibu?"

"Wanita itu _mendokusei_." Shikamaru menutup kedua matanya dan bersandar pada bangku. Meskipun berkata begitu, Shikamaru sadar betul bahwa tanpa omelan ibunya ia tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, ia mungkin saja akan mati membusuk di kamarnya dalam keadaan tidur. Senyum Ino bertambah lebar sedari tadi, membuat Shikamaru agak terusik. Haruskah ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri ataukah ia harus mencoba menyamakan jawabannya dengan yang kira-kira Ino mau?

"Daging atau sayur?"

"Aku bukan pemilih." Shikamaru masih tetap menjaga posisinya yang bersandar dan menutup mata. Ia bisa membayangkan senyuman sensual wanita itu yang semakin membabi buta.

"Panas atau dingin?" ia bertanya setelah beberapa kali menanyakan hal yang sejenis.

"Dalam minuman?" Shikamaru bertanya balik.

"Dalam banyak hal," jawab Ino.

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas pahanya. "Aku lebih suka yang hangat, kurasa." ia kemudian membayangkan dirinya berbaring di rerumputan dengan sinar matahari yang hangat.

"Rambut panjang atau pendek?" Ino bertanya lagi membuat Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

"Lihat saja rambutku, Ino-san."

Ia bisa mendengar Ino mendengus. "Kau tahu lelaki tidak seharusnya memiliki rambut panjang. Apalagi rambut seperti itu."

Sadar Ino mengejek rambut berbentuk nanas miliknya, Shikamaru bahkan tidak merasa jengkel sedikitpun. Ia sudah kebal, karena sudah banyak sekali orang yang mengkritik, menyuruhnya memotong rambut. Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya," kata Shikamaru.

"Dari jawaban-jawabanmu tadi, terbukti sekali kita tidak begitu cocok, Shikamaru-san," kata Ino. Wanita itu terdengar sangat bangga dengan kenyataan itu, dan Shikamaru mendadak kesal. Lihat saja, mau seberapa banyakpun daftar ketidakcocokkan mereka, pernikahan mereka akan terus berlanjut! Shikamaru berani bertaruh akan hal itu. Tapi Ino terlalu _mendokusei_. Wanita itu tidak akan berhenti mencoba jika saja Shikamaru tidak menghentikannya. Ia _harus_ melakukan sesuatu.

"Jika saja yang duduk di hadapanmu sekarang adalah Akimichi, apakah kau akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh ini?"

Ino tidak menjawab, membuat Shikamaru mengintip sedikit ke arah wanita pirang itu. Ino melihat ke _notebook_ ungunya dengan pandangan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu meraih gelasnya, meneguk jusnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu. "Kuning telur atau putih telur?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar, tetap mempertahankan tatapan mereka. "Kuning."

Jawaban itu membuat Ino sedikit terkejut dan Shikamaru menyadari itu. Tidak begitu yakin mengapa Ino terkejut, Shikamaru tetap menujukan tatapannya pada wanita pirang di hadapannya. Bahkan ketika perhatian wanita itu tertuju pada _notebook_, kemudian jus, hingga akhirnya kembali menuju padanya. Shikamaru rasa ia telah menemukan hobi baru.

"Masih banyak pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Ino memutuskan kontak mata mereka untuk melihat ke _notebook_nya. "Beberapa lagi. Tapi sisa pertanyaan ini tidak akan bisa merubah ketidakcocokkan kita," katanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyum palsu untuk Shikamaru. _Shit_, bahkan senyum palsu itu juga sangat cantik.

"_Bring it on._"

Senyum wanita itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. "Marvel atau DC?"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Kau serius? Tentu saja Marvel! Semua orang begitu!"

Senyum Ino kembali muncul. "Aku DC."

Ah.

Shikamaru tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Sepatu atau sandal?"

"Sandal."

"Asin atau manis?"

"Manis, mungkin." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Ino nampak tidak percaya. "Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Bukankah cowok tidak suka manis?"

"Tidak semua cowok begitu, _mendokusei_."

Ino tersenyum lebar, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menghina.

Shikamaru menatap Ino dari atas sampai bawah. "Dari tampilan serta minuman yang kau pesan, sepertinya kau tidak suka manis. Maaf saja ya jika kami para cowok tidak takut gendut," balasnya.

Ino membulatkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak takut gendut!" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang biasanya. Ia melihat ke sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang merasa terusik dengan volume suaranya kemudian kembali ke Shikamaru. "Ini disebut menjaga tubuh. Dan bukan hanya karena gendut tidak enak dipandang, tapi gendut juga bisa berarti penyakit. "

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya.

Ino menghela napas keras, kemudian mengangkat notebooknya. "Hitam atau putih, mana yang kau sadari lebih dulu?"

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak serius?" Tanya Ino balik.

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir. Rasanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Ino lontarkan sama sekali tidak bermakna dan hanya akan membuang-buang waktu berharga mereka. Shikamaru benar-benar harus menghentikan kebodohan ini. Ia sudah siap untuk mengajak Ino berhenti ketika tiba-tiba tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan mata biru Ino. Biru laut jernih yang amat menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin ia harus menatap ke mata itu ketika ia stress karena pekerjaan atau ketika sulit untuk tidur. Dan jika kurang…

Shikamaru melirik ke bibir pink kemerahan Ino yang natural.

… mungkin beberapa kecupan dari bibir manis itu akan lebih baik lagi.

"Hitam atau putih. Mana yang akan kau sadari lebih dulu?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Kau."

Shikamaru mendengar kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir miliknya. Dan siapa sangka, pipi wanita di hadapannya mendadak berubah warna bak kepiting yang direbus. Dengan cepat, Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi Shikamaru tetap bisa melihat rona merah itu yang semakin lama menyebar hingga ke telinga.

Siapa yang akan mengira gombalan sederhana seperti itu bisa membuat Nara Ino tersipu malu?

"Cukup sekian, kurasa… Shikamaru," Ino berkata di balik tangannya. Matanya menghindari tatapan Shikamaru yang kini tersenyum senang. Ia memasukkan _notebook_nya ke dalam tas dengan agak terburu-buru, tersandung kakinya sendiri saat hendak berdiri, dan kemudian menegakkan tubuh berjalan menuju kasir.

Shikamaru sangat menyukai wanita ini. _Sangat_.

:: The End ::

**Author's Note:** Maafkan atas fic gaje ini ya… tiba-tiba kepikiran aja buat sesuatu yang _simple_ _and short_ banget kek gini. Hahaha. Semoga kalian suka yaa!

Dan saya sudah mau masuk kuliah, jadi mungkin gabisa update-update dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, yah tetep akan aku usahakan sih. Doakan saja ya…

Btw ini jawaban Ino: anjing, teh, pantai, mellow, olahraga, kejujuran, ayah dan ibu, sayur, panas, panjang untuk perempuan pendek untuk laki-laki, putih telur, DC, sepatu, asin, putih.


End file.
